


The Sunshine Dumpling Gang

by PoisonFlower377



Category: Futurama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonFlower377/pseuds/PoisonFlower377
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the Bubbling Geezer meant for Farnsworth ends in disaster as a tidal wave of mud lands on Fry, Amy, Zoidberg, and Hermes that turns them into babies.  Bender, not wanting to run a day care service, gets dollar signs in his eyes when he and Leela try to make a rock group out of the babies once he discovers they can sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sunshine Dumpling Gang

Story: The Sunshine Dumpling Gang

 

by: Zoey Webber

 

The Planet Express crew take Farnsworth to the Bubbling Geezer spa. Farnsworth struggles in protest as Fry, Leela, Bender, and the others were taking him to get young again. .

 

FARNSWORTH: No! I don't want to be young again! You can't do this to me!

 

LEELA: Shut up, Professor! This is for your own good!

 

FARNSWORTH: I like being an old frustrated man!

 

FRY: You don't want us to get Heather on you again!

 

BENDER: You're going to be young again! Sick of seeing you sleep and drool!

 

HERMES: The older you get the better chances of you getting sent to the Near Death Star!

 

AMY: We don't want that to happen!

 

Fry, Leela, Bender, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg were all trying to drag Farnsworth into the Youth Mud. Fate has other plans and a tidal wave of the Youth Mud comes before them.

 

HERMES: Sweet Fungus of Columbus! A tidal wave!

 

AMY: EEEEKKKKKK It's coming right for us!

 

ZOIDBERG: Run for your lives!

 

The tidal wave gets big and engulfs Fry, Amy, Hermes, and Zoidberg. Bender, Leela, and Farnsworth look in awe.

 

BENDER: You know you should've bought some youth serum from me that I got on the black market...

 

LEELA: WHAT? You've been holding out on us this whole time?

 

FARNSWORTH: Why didn't you give it to me instead of dragging me here so I can destroy it?

 

LEELA: You could've given that to the Professor instead of keeping it for your own egotistical reasons. Why can't you more giving?

 

BENDER: Did you really expect me to be?

 

The Youth Mud clears up and Fry, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg were now all babies.

 

FARNSWORTH: WAAAAHHHH? They're babies now? Want nothing to do with this. I'm too old! You're both young, you take care of them.

 

Leela takes the babies and Bender and Farnsworth back to Earth on the Planet Express ship. As the days so by, Bender and Leela were both up to their necks in baby care. Diapers, formula, and lullabies and cradles.

 

BABY FRY: WWWAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

 

BENDER: Shut up you! I just gave you some milk!

 

LEELA: Bender don't treat babies that way. This shouldn't be anything new to you. Remember Ben?

 

BENDER: Yeah, I remember. He don't remember me, though. Here I thought changing Farnsworth's diapers was bad!

 

LEELA: Just put Amy down for her nap and.....

 

BABY AMY: WWWAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

 

LEELA: Oh, lord! I'll go check that....

 

FARNSWORTH: Good news everyone.

 

BENDER: Please, not another baby.......holds baby Hermes on his lap and burps him

 

BABY HERMES: burps

 

BENDER: You burp worse than Nibbler! burps fire

 

BABY HERMES: laughs

 

BENDER: Now that's a burp!

 

FARNSWORTH: I just found out that the Youth Mud will wear off in a month.

 

BENDER: WHAT? One more month of this hell? Son of a....

 

BABY HERMES: WWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

 

FARNSWORTH: Don't swear in front of babies!

 

LEELA: What'll we do until then?

 

FARNSWORTH: Planet Express will now become a temporary day care center. No deliveries until Fry, Amy, Zoidberg, and Hermes are restored.

 

LEELA: Sounds fair. But tiring.....

 

BENDER: Can we call it Bendy Day Care? So these brats will know who the boss is? Me? Bender!

 

FARNSWORTH: No, I'm in charge of it. Have fun with your babies! walks off

 

LEELA: Just like the Professor to ditch us like this.

 

BENDER: No kidding Captain Obvious! smells Dammit! Zoidberg needs his diaper changed.

 

LEELA: You didn't put it on right. picks up baby Zoidberg

 

Bender goes to change Zoidberg's diaper.

 

BABY ZOIDBERG: Ba da da da da da da!

 

BENDER: Look, I'm not enjoying this any more than you are! I'll think of a way to get out of this and.......

 

Leela was about to tell baby Fry, Amy, and Hermes a story and Bender runs out screaming.

 

BENDER: AAAAHHHHHH!!!

 

LEELA: What is it this time?

 

BENDER: Baby Zoidberg just peed in my mouth!

 

LEELA laughs: That's your just deserts after the way you've treated them over these years!

 

Bender goes to put the diaper on Baby Zoidberg.

 

BABY ZOIDBERG: giggles

 

BENDER: Yeah like that don't ya? Don't get too comfortable!

 

LEELA: Don't be so mean to them.

 

BENDER: Why shouldn't I be? You should be to. Look at all this responsibility we have! You know how much I hate that!

 

LEELA: Sometimes responsibility is important and it's a first priority. Used to babysit at the orphaniarium that is why I am patient with this. I suggest you do the same.

 

BENDER: Don't want to! I'm already fed up with this!

 

LEELA: Just put them on the blanket and play with them until they are tired.

 

Bender and Leela both played with their friends and used toys to amuse them. As the week went by slowly and surely, Leela and Bender are both taking care of baby Fry, Amy, Hermes, and Zoidberg. They missed going on delivery adventures. Dr. Zoidberg's exam room was now a nursery. They were now making their living playing, feeding, and changing. After a while Bender and Leela were sitting on the couch. That is until one day......they hear some singing that wakes them up.

 

BENDER: This is so exhausting....

 

LEELA: Tell me about it.

 

VOICES: CAMPTOWN RACES SING THIS SONG......DOO DAA DOOO DAAAA

 

BENDER: Leela? Did you leave a CD of ABBA on?

 

LEELA: No I didn't.

 

BENDER: Where is that music coming from?

 

LEELA: gasps The nursery! Oh no! Someone is after the babies!

 

BENDER: Halleljuah! I'm free! Let someome else take care of them!

 

They both run to the exam room and discover that the singing voices are baby Fry, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg singing public domain songs. They were even playing with toy instruments.

 

BABY FRY, HERMES, AMY, ZOIDBERG: singing London Bridge is Falling Down.....Falling Down.....Falling Down....

 

LEELA: Do you hear that? They're singing like angels!

 

BENDER voice cracks: More like little meal tickets!

 

Baby Fry, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg were all done singing.

 

LEELA: They have a remarkable talent! We should give them a name.

 

BENDER: Remarkable talent indeed....To exploit! Little Justin Biebers!

 

LEELA hits Bender: No. None of that! They're so cute they're like little rays of sunshine and dumplings!

 

BENDER: I say we call them the Meal Tickets!

 

LEELA: NO! We'll call them.....I got it!.....The Sunshine Dumpling Gang!

 

BENDER: Still like mine better.....

 

LEELA: We're calling them the Sunshine Dumpling Gang whether you like it or not! Let's make a viral video of them singing. Everyone loves cute viral videoes.

 

BENDER: Or we can take them to Abner Doubledeal....

 

LEELA: Fine. Just remember the Youth Mud wares off in a month.

 

BENDER: While they're babies, we might as well make some smack-a-roos out of them!

 

Later on, they were at a recording studio called Doubledeal that is run by Abner Doubledeal. Baby Fry, Amy, Hermes, and Zoidberg just got done recording their song.

 

BABY FRY, HERMES, AMY, ZOIDBERG: Jimmy Crack Corn, and I don't care.

 

LEELA: Wonderful! This could be a CD for babies!

 

Bender sees Abner Doubledeal come to into the recording room.

 

ABNER: I see we have some new talent coming along. sees Leela Hey, I remember you from RumbleDee Hump! Back to your old tricks again?

 

LEELA: Is that a prostitute joke? Oh, I get it! I am never going back to using creatures to make a kid's show.

 

BENDER: You're doing that right now in a way!

 

Leela hits Bender again.

 

BENDER: OUCH! So what do you suggest we do with these babies?

 

ABNER: They have no future making children's music CDs....

 

LEELA: Since you're the expert....what should we do?

 

ABNER: Take them to Hollywood and put them on those singing reality shows. This one called Earth's Got Talent.

 

BENDER: Hollywood?! Count me in, baby! Can't wait to meet Howard Stern's head! He's my idol!

 

ABNER: What is the name of this band?

 

LEELA: Sunshine Dumpling Gang.

 

BENDER: Or we can call them Little Gomez and Biebers.....

 

Leela and Bender decide to take Abner's advice and they go into his hovercar and fly to Hollywood with baby Fry, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg.

 

ABNER answers phone: Yes, I got the babies.....nervous I won't let you down....

 

LEELA: Who was that?

 

ABNER: Nobody...

 

It's been 2 weeks since the Youth Mud incident. Abner takes Bender, Leela, and baby Fry, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg on a cross-country road trip where Abner planning concerts in different states en route to Hollywood and making money. It was a concert tour they were on. Baby Fry, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg perform at the concerts. Leela used the money on baby supplies while Bender used it to buy beer. The babies sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" and "Baa Baa Black Sheep". Even though they're singing babies Leela and Bender do a lot of extensive baby care. They finally reached Hollywood. Baby Fry, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg were being pushed in strollers. They were all wearing onesies.

 

ABNER: We're going to be on Earth's Got Talent!

 

BENDER: Love all this money we're making off of these brats! Now I get to meet Howard Stern's head!

 

ABNER: You should've been buying stuff for the babies!

 

BENDER: screams BABIES! BABIES! BABIES! I am so sick of hearing about babies!

 

ABNER: If you're going to make money off people, you have to consider their needs, too. You just can't keep buying beer for yourself like you did during our concert tour!

 

BENDER mocking: Well, I didn't know..... Consider needs of people I exploit?

 

ABNER: Correct.

 

LEELA: Where is the audition?

 

ABNER: On the corner lot of NBC studios.

 

LEELA: This would be a lot better if we had just made a CD......

 

ABNER: Yes, if you want to go into oblivion-land! Reality TV is the way to go. It's either that, or we make them do a guest apperance on True Blood!

 

BENDER and LEELA: NO! Not that!

 

ABNER: Good! Glad you see it my way.

 

BENDER: Take us to this audition. More importantly, take me to see Howard Stern! This will launch us into STARDOM! I'll make the babies provide for me!

 

Abner takes Leela and Bender to NBC studios to the line of Earth's Got Talent. Baby Fry starts crying as does Baby Hermes, Amy, and Zoidnerg.

 

LEELA picks up baby Fry: It's okay, little one.....

 

BENDER: Great! Babies always act up in line.....

 

ABNER: Well, calm them down because we have work to do.

 

A phone rings and Abner answers it.

 

ABNER: Yes, I'm here at Earth's Got Talent! Don't worry! I have the babies here and they're going to perform and I'll make money......hangs up phone

 

LEELA: Who IS that on the phone?

 

ABNER: Mind your own business!

 

BENDER: Maybe it's Simon Cowell! He seems like the demanding type to me.

 

Baby Fry pulls Leela's hair. Baby Amy starts to cry. Baby Hermes dirties his diaper and Leela changes it. Baby Zoidberg spits up.

 

BENDER: to the babies We're going to win this thing! Focus! Concentrate! Eyes on the Prize! You better behave yourselves when we meet Howard Stern!

 

LEELA: Little one! You're so cute....

 

BENDER to baby Zoidberg: Don't embarrass me!

 

The line to Earth's Got Talent is slow.

 

BENDER: Hey, expert! How long does this line go on?

 

ABNER: Could take weeks or maybe months.....

 

LEELA: Cripes! How much for longer? The babies are going to be seven years old by the time we're in front of the line.

 

BENDER: I know! Let's get baby Fry to sing "I'm My Own Grandfather"! laughs Very fitting song for him.

 

Walking down the line, Macho Man Randy Savage's head on a robot body greets Leela, Bender, and Abner. Randy Savage also hangs up his phone.

 

LEELA: Randy Savage? What are you doing here?

 

RANDY: I have an even better gig for you than Earth's Got Talent!

 

BENDER: What are you going to do? Make them dog for treasure? Hope so. It will build them character!

 

RANDY: No, nothing like that. Follow me!

 

Bender, Leela, and Abner were being lead by Randy to an even shorter line. They were walking baby Fry, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg in strollers.

 

RANDY: This show will do you some good. I'll be in the audience!

 

BENDER: Now I'll never meet Howard Stern! Dammit! At least meeting Randy Savage was the next best thing...... Hopefully Howard Stern got my emails!

 

LEELA: He probably deleted them because he thought you were a psycho stalker.

 

A security guard lets in Abner, Leela, and Bender along with their babies.

 

ABNER: We're here to put the babies on stage to perform a song. They're called The Sunshine Dumpling Gang.

 

GUARD: Certainly, right this way.

 

The babies are let out of their strollers and onto the stage that looked like a boxing ring. Abner, Leela, and Bender were in the audience. Randy Savage was too.

 

ABNER: Here we go! Our big break!

 

LEELA: What is this show? Could've sworn I've seen it somewhere before.......

 

BENDER: From the looks of it probably Z-List Celebrity Boxing!

 

ANNOUNCER: Welcome to EXTREME TODDLER WRESTLING!

 

LEELA: Thought this looked familiar!

 

RANDY: Cool, eh? Your babies will perform while they fight!

 

LEELA: Will they perform after the fight? I didn't hear nothing about a fight....

 

RANDY: Nope! During!

 

BENDER: During? Neat! Let's see some blood!

 

A referee comes onto to stage as does two wrestling toddlers.

 

REFEREE: In this corner the champions! The BAM BAM Twins!

 

Audience cheers.

 

REFEREE: In this corner the challangers! Sunshine Dumpling Gang!

 

Audience cheers.

 

REFEREE: I want a good clean fight! Round One!

 

The bell rings and Baby Fry, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg were singing Row Your Boat.

 

BABY FRY HERMES AMY ZOIDBERG: Row! Row! Row! Your Boat.....

 

The Bam Bam twins throw him around the ring but nobody got hurt.

 

LEELA: What the hell kind of gig is THIS?

 

BENDER: Oops! Baby Hermes can fly! Baby Zoidberg sure has a chin on him!

 

RANDY: WOOOO! AWESOME!!!

 

ABNER: Oh, no! I'm ruined!

 

RANDY: Forget singing! These babies have a future in wrestling! My plan worked all along!

 

Some smoke comes into the arena where Exptreme Toddler Wrestling is being filmed. The Bam Bam Twins were backstage and the babies were gone. Everyone runs out. A spaceship comes down and out comes some sharks who are wearing suits. Bender, Leela, and Abner arrived on the scene.

 

SHARK ONE: You promised us a good gig, Abner!

 

SHARK TWO: We told you to find new talent and go on a decent reality show.....

 

ABNER: Look.....look....I can explain. Randy Savage thought they'd do better in wresting.....

 

SHARK THREE: And this is what you give us?

 

SHARK FOUR: Now you're in debt with us! takes money away from Abner We'll be taking this money now that you made during your cross country road trip!

 

Leela and Bender look for the babies.

 

LEELA: What did you do to our babies?

 

BENDER: My babies! I'm supposed to stomp on my babies! Not you! I want my meal tickets back, NOW!

 

The sharks take baby Fry, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg into their ship.

 

SHARK ONE: They're coming with us!

 

SHARK TWO: Don't worry, we'll make stars out of them!

 

The sharks all laugh manaically as they drove off into space in their spaceship.

 

ABNER: I'm in debt to those sharks now more than ever. Thought if I can make them stars it will pay off my debt. Last time I tried to make one of their sons a star. I failed. They've been after me ever since.

 

BENDER: What was his name? Sharkin Bieber?

 

ABNER: These sharks are from a planet called Sharktropolis. They con you and they promise you the moon and stars. They pray on talent agents and celebrities. If you cross them they break your legs!

 

LEELA: Let's get those babies back!

 

BENDER: It is cool how sharks can be con artist! But.....No sharks are going to make money.....

 

LEELA: Enough of that Bender! Hope we make it before they realize they're really grown ups!

 

BENDER: They've been babies for two weeks. Thanks for reminding me that my million dollar idea probably won't last! holds bottle This youth serum might come in handy after all.....

 

ABNER beside himself: Cat's out of the bag. Now you know who I was on the phone with.....

 

On a street corner Abner, Bender, and leela were panhandling to get some money so they can rent a hovercar and go to Sharktropolis. People walked by them.

 

LEELA: Can you believe what we're doing here?

 

ABNER: Excuse me. Care to spare some change so we can rescue some babies from literal loan sharks?

 

BENDER: Your contributions will make all the difference.

 

LEELA: Let's be realistic here. Nobody is going to give us money like this......

 

BENDER: We can use Abner's Tour Bus.....

 

ABNER: I don't know where Sharktropolis is.

 

RANDY walks up to them: I do! I'll take your there!

 

BENDER: How are you going to get us there?

 

RANDY: I have a spaceship. Hop inside! YYYEEAAAHHHH!!!!!!

 

Everyone agress to go to Sharktropolis with Randy Savage. They all go into the spaceship and launches into the air.

 

RANDY: Those sharks conned me, too.

 

LEELA: What did they do with you?

 

RANDY: They promised they'd get me back into wresting if I got someone on that Extreme Toddler show.

 

BENDER: I am so angry with everyone right now! Not you, Randy! You're cool! Didn't get to meet my idol, Howard Stern.

 

LEELA: How many idols do you have? When will you be happy? When you've meet all of them?

 

BENDER: Shut up, Leela! Then we hire that loser Abner Doubledeal and learn he's in debt. Then our money got stolen, and this is the second time I failed at Hollywood! It's Harold Zoid all over again!

 

ABNER: At least we were able to go on tour!

 

LEELA: No Bender. We should be mad at you! The only reason why we made a rock group 'The Sunshine Dumpling Gang' out of Fry, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg when they got turned into babies is standing right in front of me now!

 

BENDER: No, it's not my fault! It's everyone elses!

 

LEELA: Nothing ever is....

 

Randy lands the spaceship in the planet Sharktropolis which looks like a more colorful version of New New York. The Sharks live in a condominium.

 

LEELA: You always take everything to extremes Bender. All because you think you're going to gain something from it!

 

BENDER: Look who's talking Miss 'High and Mighty' you're just as involved in this as I am! You're no better than me! Need I remind you of Rumbledy Hump?

 

Leela and Bender were arguing.

 

ABNER sobbing: OKay! Stop now! Just get the babies and go!

 

RANDY: You can stop fighting now! We're here! My spaceship flies at the speed of light!

 

LEELA: Let's stop for the sake of the children.

 

Bender, Leela, Randy, and Abner get out of the spaceship and go to the Shark's Condominium.

 

BENDER: Wow! Look at this radical house, dude! This is the kind of mansion I was going to buy....

 

LEELA: Just help me get the babies back!

 

BENDER grumbled angerly You guys coming?

 

RANDY: We'll stay here.

 

ABNER: We can be your backup.

 

Bender and Leela enter the mansion and sees the Sharks at a meeting. Baby Fry, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg were in a playpen. Just as they approached the playpen, they are caught.

 

SHARK ONE: What do we have here?

 

LEELA: Give us back those babies!

 

SHARK TWO: Sorry. No deal! Whatever we take becomes our property.

 

BENDER: They're MY property!

 

SHARK THREE: You won't take us on without a fight!

 

Bender reaches for a gun on the sharks have on their wall.

 

SHARK FOUR: Who knows? We might even kill them!

 

BENDER: Just when you thought it was safe to aims gun Mess around with my dreams of fame!

 

The sharks scream and run away as Bender shoots up their living room. Leela goes to the playpen where the babies are to get them to safety. She is stopped by a shark.

 

SHARK FIVE: Kneel before the shark, bitches! aims gun

 

Leela bends the gun barrel sideways and karate kicks the shark into an electrical circuit.

 

LEELA: Hee-Ya!

 

Shark Five: getting shocked YYYYYYIIIIIPPPPEEEEESSSS!!

 

Bender continues to shoot up the place that has the sharks running.

 

BENDER shooting: Wanna piece of me? You will pay for ruining my chances! All of you sharks of Sharktropolis can bite my shiny metal.....

 

The gun Bender was shooting runs out. The Sharks had guns on the babies.

 

SHARK ONE: One more step. I'm warning you. We'll make money off them now!

 

LEELA: You wouldn't dare to. They're no good to you dead and you know it.

 

BENDER: You can kill the lobster one if you want.....

 

SHARK THREE: When someone fails us, whatever we take from them is ours.

 

BENDER: You made that abundently clear.

 

SHARK FOUR: Their lives belong to us!

 

LEELA: Their lives belong to US! Wait a minute. Why are we doing this? We're fighting for our own selfish reasons and for what? Control over some innocent babies?

 

BENDER: Voice of Reason Alert! Voice of Reason Alert!

 

LEELA: These are innocent children who happen to have a gift.....

 

Intense music is played. Seconds afterward Fry, Amy, Hermes, and Zoidberg go back to being adults.

 

FRY: Where are we?

 

AMY: What are we doing in this playpen?

 

HERMES: Leela and Bender explain this!

 

ZOIDBERG: We're in baby clothes! Not that there's anything wrong with that....

 

LEELA: Remember when we took the Professor for Youth Mud treatments?

 

HERMES: I do. What happened with that?

 

BENDER: There was a muddy tidal wave and it landed on your guys.

 

LEELA: You all got turned into babies...

 

BENDER: Leela and I tried to make a rock group out of you. Until Abner told us he was in debt with sharks.

 

SHARK ONE: You mean to tell us your baby group were adults all along?

 

SHARK TWO: And you think _we're_ cons?

 

FRY: I actually sang as a baby.

 

Randy and Abner run inside.

 

ABNER: Everything okay in here?

 

RANDY: Where's the babies? What's going on here?

 

LEELA: Yes, it's like time passed fast. The Professor told us you were all going to be babies for a month.

 

BENDER: We went on tour with you for 3 weeks now...

 

RANDY: Ohhhhh. That was my spaceship. Travels at the speed of light. The 2 weeks went by fast.

 

SHARK ONE: You conned us for the last time Abner. And all of you did too!

 

SHARK TWO: There's only one thing left for you all to do to pay off this debt.

 

ZOIDBERG: What do you want us to do?

 

A week later, in Hollywood Leela, Fry, Bender, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg were working as waiters in an outdoor Hollywood shindig. Abner and Randy were there too.

 

ABNER: Well could be worse right? Fill up my wine please!

 

HERMES: Shut up, Abner!

 

AMY: My parents have connections....

 

LEELA: No we can't. Those sharks will get us if we try to get out of this.

 

FRY: Where's Bender?

 

ZOIDBERG: Looks like we're going to have to work our way home. Did I tell anyone I'm still wearing this onesie?

 

Randy is up on the stage about to introduce someone.

 

RANDY: Ladies and gentlemen! We give to you a new talent! BENDER!

 

Bender jumps out of the door that lead to the stage.

 

BENDER: HEEEELLLOOO LA! I got a song to sing for you! It's about this situation we've all been in!

 

The audience claps and cheers for Bender as he sings "Who Are You, Really" by Mikky Ekko.

 

FRY: Bender makes an awesome rock star!

 

LEELA: While we're stuck here paying off a debt.....

 

HERMES: He makes us do all the work...

 

AMY: While he has all the fun.

 

The song Bender until it's over and the audience wants an encore.

 

BENDER: There's one person special to me that I want to give a special thanks to.

 

RANDY: Is it me, Bender?

 

BENDER: Nope me! Bender! But hey, look at it this way! At least we're not making an appearance on True Blood!

 

Still on stage Bender starts to sing Follow My Feet by The Unlikely Candidates until it fades.


End file.
